


Yamato Saves the World

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Yamato x Hinata by Maggie of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Yamato Saves the World

Yamato was strolling down the street one day after a long day babysitting his team of three shitty kids. Sai was constantly insulting the other two, Sakura punching literally everything, and Naruto just being fucking stupid. He was ready for a relaxing week away from them so he could enjoy his hobby. Most thought he was reading architecture books in his spare time, but he was really reading books about how to ruin a person’s life. As he smiled at the thought of his books awaiting him as home, he saw Hinata walking further ahead of him. He saw his moment and took it.  
It was time to rip her a new asshole. He quickened his pace and then shoved her into an alleyway. He used his wood-style ninjutsu to restrain her to a wooden chair. She looked terrified and that’s just the way he wanted it.  
“YOU’RE NOT HELPFUL IN AN SITUATION!! YOU CRY LIKE A BITCH LITERALLY ALL THE TIME AND YOU’RE OF NO USE TO ANYONE. WE ALL ATE YOUR DUMB ASS. YOU’RE A DISSAPOINTMENT TO YOU YOUR CITY, YOUR FATHER, AND TO NARUTO!! BY THE WAY, NARUTO HATES YOUR ASS! FUCKING KILL YOURSELF,” Yamato yelled at her and then released her before turning on his heels and skipping all the way home. He slapped every person he saw all the way home and punch the babies. It was a wonderful day but the next day was even better when he found out Hinata killed herself. He celebrated by murdering everyone in town. THE END.


End file.
